


You Know What You Are?

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: And mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even a little bit. Not even at all.Commander was pent up. Now he knows.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	You Know What You Are?

"Difficult." Poe nipped at Rey's ear. "I'm difficult?"

Breath punched from Rey's open lips. "Very. You're—a very—difficult—man." She squirmed, trying to make Poe _move_ again. He'd stopped so suddenly and she was so close. 

"You know what's difficult?" Poe keeps still, but Rey's muscles contract and release around him in a way that's deeply, deeply intentional. His voice cracks, because she's making _speaking_ —difficult, but he just narrows his eyes. 

"This?"

"No." Finally he slides almost out of Rey before teasing inside again. "Being away from you so long... again." Lips graze his neck. "I need you."


End file.
